The present invention relates to a sealing element of an axial turbomachine for the sealing of regions at or in at least two static components.
A number of regions are often sealed in turbomachines. For example, bearings are sealed against flow media, or outer housing regions in the turbomachine are sealed against hot or aggressive flow media. For this purpose, the outer housing regions may have cooling channels, hollow spaces, and guide vane suspensions with retaining plates. The seals can be labyrinth seals or contacting seals. In the case of contacting seals, manufacturing or assembly tolerances or thermal expansions of individual components may lead to failure of the seal in the operating state.